Hart of Light
by LightWielder96
Summary: Chloe's past is a blur, she can only remember little details. One rainy night, she finds herself on Fairy Tail's doorstep. Little did she know, that this encounter would change her life. Especially when Zeref is secretly tracking her down. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, that is their own idea. Any similarities between other stories is purely coincidental. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Newcomer

Cold, hard rain beat down heavily. My green coat was drenched with water. I pulled my large hoodie further over my head. I picked up the pace. My feet heavily hit the ground. My legs were so numb I could barely tell how fast I was going. At least my tall boots kept the water out. For now.

Puddles splashed beneath me. The wind blew harder. Lightning flashed across the sky. Thunder rolled within the grey clouds. I had to get to the next town. I was almost there. Magnolia.

I ran through the empty streets. The lamps in the town had been turned off. I kept on running. There had to someplace I could find. I turned the corner. I was met with a large building. It was made of stone and wood. The only lamp still on hung from its gates. A sign blew in the wind. Fairy Tail.

I opened the gates. The cold metal burned my skin. It's odd how something so cold could burn like fire. I walked up to the large, wooden doors. From the inside, I could hear people laughing and talking. I knocked on the door.

No answer. I must be too quiet. Perhaps it will be okay if I just opened it. Considering this was a guild hall. I cautiously opened the door. At least over a dozen people sat in small tables. The whole room had two levels and a request board. A bar sat at the side. This guild was absolutely humongous. It looked as though multiple repairs had been made on it over the years.

The sudden change in heat caused me to shiver more than I was outside. The heavy door closed behind me with a heavy clank. A few people turned around. I cringed. If awkward entrances were a thing. I was tremendously awesome at it.

I must have looked pretty beaten up, for a blonde girl quickly rushed over to me. Before she could even say a word, my knees buckled beneath me. My energy had ran out. Black dots danced across my vision. I collapsed.

I sat upright, and instantly regretted it. Pain shot up my right thigh. I don't remember injuring it. The adrenaline must have suspended the pain for a bit. I quickly took in my surroundings. I must have collapsed. Well now I feel so unbelievably stupid. Yeah...not.

I was in some sort of an infirmary. I looked around for some sort of wheelchair or crutches. I noticed a pair of crutches that had been resting against the wall beside me. Before I could make a move to grab them, someone walked into the room.

"Humph. I didn't expect you to awaken so soon" An older woman whose pink hair that was tied up in a bun had approached me,"Who are you?"

"My name is Chloe"

She frowned, "Do you have a last name?"

I looked down, "Not one that I know of"

My past had been a mystery to me. A foggy past that I cannot seem to clear. It's like that feeling where you know that you've forgotten something and you can't remember it no matter how hard you tried. At least, I never got to find out what it was.

"Well then. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING JUST COLLAPSING ON SOMEONE'S FRONT DOOR?!"

I nodded, "please accept my sincerest apologies. I did not mean to cause you any trouble. I will pay for any work caused"

She sighed, "That isn't needed"

"The guild master has some questions for you." She left the room.

A short older man jumped up onto a stool. Yes. Jumped. I thought I was short, but this was a whole new level.

"Your name is Chloe yes?"

I nodded.

"Why were you in such a state last night?"

"I had recently found myself in the forest. I carry no memory of my past. Just little details. A hiker told me there was a town nearby. That's how I got here"

He nodded, "Hmm...Are you a mage?"

I replied, "Yes."

He smiled, "Well if you don't have a place to go, Fairy Tail welcomes you"

My eyes widened, "Really?!"

For some reason, I had this feeling of never ending loneliness. I don't know why, but this place made it disappear in a second.

"OK! I'll join Fairy Tail!" I exclaimed.

A taller girl with long, white hair put a stamp with this guild's emblem on my left thigh.

She smiled, "Welcome to Fairy Tail! My name is Mirajane!"

I smiled back. It had seemed so easy. To get into a happy life. In fact, it seemed *too* easy. Little did I know, that bad times were soon to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Let me introduce you...

The blonde girl from earlier, her name is Lucy Heartfilia. She invited me to sleep over at her house since I couldn't yet pay for my own. Apparently, people came over to her house a lot since half of the girls in the guild came over too.

We all sat in a circle on Lucy's carpet. Each of the girls introduced themselves.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Levy McGarden. I use script magic!" The girl with blue hair and a headband greeted.

"I'm Juvia Lockser! I use water magic." The one with wavy blue hair spoke.

"I'm Cana Alberona. Card Magic is my thing. I can also predict things with it" One with wavy brown hair added.

"I'm Laki Olietta. I use modeling Magic, or Wood Make" One with lavender hair in a ponytail.

"I'm Kinana. I don't really remember anything past age 10. So we're kind of in the same boat. I'm just learning magic" A girl with short purple hair smiled.

Mirajane smiled, "you've already met me!"

"I'm Lisanna Strauss, Mira's younger sister. We both use Take Over magic"

Both her and Mirajane had white hair. Only Lisanna's was short.

"I'm Evergreen! My last name is not needed. I use Fairy Magic! I'm a true Fairy Tail wizard!" A girl with brown hair exclaimed.

"I'm Bisca Connell. I use guns Magic! This is my daughter Asuka" a girl with green hair sat beside a small child with black hair.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. I use Requip Magic" She had scarlet red hair.  
Her last name and hair color seemed like a bit more than a coincidence to me.

That took a considerably long amount of time. It also only gave me about five seconds to learn everyone's names.

I was my turn, "I'm Chloe. I use Light Magic"

Mirajane exclaimed, "Light Magic? That's the same magic that Master Makarov uses!"

"I'm definitely not as good as him. Mine barely works" I answered.

"Maybe it's because of the memory loss?" Levy suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably it," I replied.

"Look at the time!" Bisca exclaimed, "I need to bring Asuka back home. See you guys in the morning!"

Bisca quickly left with Asuka.

"I better go finish up some of my wood works" Laki stood up, "see you in the morning!"

"Well, I'm running out of beer. See you in the morning!" Cana left too.

"I need perfect beauty sleep. Later!" Evergreen left as well.

Mirajane and Lisanna had to leave too. They had to go back to the guild hall to finish preparing ingredients for tomorrow's meals.  
Soon it was just Levy, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and I.

"I wonder where Wendy and Carla went?" Lucy wondered aloud.

Erza agreed, "I hope they're alright"

"Those two are strong. I'm sure they'll be okay," Levy assured us.

Before long, we had all fallen asleep.

I woke up in the middle of night. I broke out in a cold sweat. I was having a nightmare. The worst part was that no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't remember what happened. The room was quite dark too. Very dark. Really, really dark. Did I mention that I may or may not be afraid of the dark? Yeah...

Just then, I heard a tap on the window. I immediately stood up.

Lucy rolled over, "What are you doing?" She mumbled.

Tap. Tap tap. She sat up too.

"Who's there?" I asked aloud.

Erza opened her eyes, "Is there something outside?"

Juvia and Levy sat up too. Tap tap tap. They increased in speed and volume. My heartbeat rose.  
Erza cautiously walked up to the window. She unlocked it, then threw it open.

"Hey Erza!"

Lucy groaned, "NOOOOO"

A boy with spiky pink hair grinned from ear to ear. What is up with this kid?!

"Natsu! Hey! Wait up!" Another voice called out.

He jumped up to the window. This one had black spiky hair.

"Gray my darling!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Are you two insane?! There's a thing called breaking and entering!" A third voice whisper yelled.

"Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"Lighten up." Natsu sighed.

"Well jeez...you just broke into a girl's sleepover. Don't you think some _privacy_ is needed?!" Gajeel yelled.

"Since when were you all rules?" Gray asked.

"I WAS A MEMBER OF THE COUNCIL! REMEMBER? I'LL PUT ALL OF YOUR BUTTS IN JAIL!" Gajeel yelled.

Erza sighed, "Why did you guys come here again?"

Gray explained, "Mira said that Wendy and Carla never came to the girls apartments. She was worried"

"As were we. We should probably go looking for them" Erza announced.

I nodded. They were members of my guild after all. We split into groups. Me and Erza, Levy and Gajeel, Juvia and Gray, and Lucy, Natsu, and a blue cat. Did I mention that this blue cat can talk and fly? He has a name too. Happy.

Erza and I decided to take the South West quadrant. We searched every nook and cranny of that place. By the time we were done I knew the area like it was the back of my hand. Erza suggested that we took one more look. This time, as we walked down one of the alleyways, a lamp had been turned off. Erza approached it. Glass had been strewn everywhere. A small ribbon laid on the cobblestone floor.

"This is Carla's. Wendy must have broken the lamp with her magic" Erza concluded.

"So she was, kidnapped? This had to be recent. Is there a trail we could follow?" I suggested.

Erza shook her head, "Not without Natsu or Gajeel. They have noses like dogs"

Suddenly, on impulse, I sniffed the air. I caught a light scent of sky magic and cat fur. This must be them. I headed in that direction. Erza followed closely behind, slightly confused. She seemed to be going along with it. I turned the corner, and I spotted a young girl and a cat! They had collapsed onto the cobblestone floor. Erza and I rushed over.

"Wendy, Carla, can you hear me?" Erza asked.

No reply. Erza looked tenser than before. She brought two fingers to her temple.

"Warren, can you open up a link?"

A voice echoed within my head, "Done. What's wrong? Did you find Wendy?"

I wasn't sure who this Warren guy was, but I'm pretty sure that he used telepathy magic.

"I found Wendy and Carla. Come right away" Erza answered.

Within minutes, the group had been reunited. We quickly brought them over to the infirmary.

"This kind of reminds me of the Grand Magic Games..." Lisanna mumbled, as she shelved some ingredients.

"How so?" I asked.

"The same thing happened to these two during that time. I wonder if Raven Tail had re started up somehow..." Lisanna wondered aloud.

Raven Tail? What's the Grand Magic Games? What happened to Wendy and Carla? I had a whole new series of questions to be answered. Unfortunately, I don't think they all have answers...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ambush...Ish

I hadn't been able to get much sleep. The well being of Wendy and Carla kept me up. My eyes stung. I probably had dark circles lining my eyes. My mouth felt dry, my arms and legs held no energy.

I walked into the guild hall. I noticed Lisanna working in the bar. I immediately head over there and sat down.

Lisanna smiled, "It's a slow Saturday morning. Most people are sleeping in"

I groaned, "I could barely sleep. I was worrying about Wendy and Carla. Are they okay?"

She nodded, "Nothing but a few bumps and scrapes. Miss Porlyusica still told them to get some rest"

She grabbed a towel and began to clean some dishes.

"Need help?" I offered.

Lisanna smiled, "The more the merrier!"

I reached for a cloth and began to help her. Before long, the dishes were sparkling clean.

"Hey, do you want to go on a job with me?" Lisanna asked.

"Sure" I answered.

I had never been on one before, so it was a good idea to go with someone. We walked up to the request board and gazed at all the jobs available. There were a large variety of jobs to choose from. Ones going from cleaning up a kitchen to fighting some monsters.

Juvia approached us, "Are you two looking for a job?"

"Yeah. I just don't know which one to pick..." I replied.

"Mind if I join you then?" Juvia asked.

"Sure!" Lisanna answered.

Juvia pointed one out, "How about this one? Helping out a village near Dawn City. For 400 thousand jewel."

"The only downside is that Dawn City is all the way on the other side of the continent..." Lisanna murmured, "If we take a cart to Matza Valley around the outside edge of Phoenix Forest it might work"

"Okay, let's do that" I concluded.

The cart ride there went by pretty fast. Lisanna and Juvia said it was great how someone wasn't constantly throwing up in the cart. I didn't fully get it, but I assume that I would later on. Finally, after 7 long hours we reached Matza Valley. We quickly boarded the train and headed off to Dawn City. We walked on foot the rest of the way. After a day or so we reached the village.

The whole place seemed to have been tormented by monsters. Roofs were collapsed, buildings had crumbled to the ground. No one was outside. We cautiously walked along a dirt path. An eerie wind blew past. Talk about a ghost town.

"Hello?" Lisanna asked aloud.

"Anyone home?" I added.

A voice appeared, "Who are you?"

"We're wizards of Fairy Tail responding to your request!" Juvia answered.

At least a dozen or so people appeared from behind a building. They all looked starved and beaten. A young woman walked up to us.

"Thank goodness your here. Our village has been consistently attacked by a group of monsters. They took our leader too..." She informed us.

Lisanna took her hands, "Don't worry, we're here to help now"

She nodded, "They come from the mountains up ahead. Please be careful."

No long after that, we reached the mountains. It wasn't the cold winter type mountains. It was thick with greenery. Trees planted left right and center. Birds chirped and sang. This was an odd place for monsters to reside. You'd think they would hide deep in a cave. Or perhaps I'm just being stereotypical. The villagers never got a good look at the monsters either.

"Do you think they're hiding?" Juvia suggested.

"Maybe" Lisanna answered.

Suddenly, we heard a rustling in the bushes.

Juvia whipped around, "Show yourself!"

"My my, I didn't think I would get caught so easily"

A man who wore a yellow vest with black baggy pants stood in our path. His spiky yellow hair poked out in all directions. He grinned maliciously. Sharp fangs poked out his evil smile.

"Looks like I've got three lovely wizards in my way."

Lisanna scowled, "Are you the one attacking the village?"

"One? There's a whole group of us! We're powerful beyond anything you've ever imagined"

"I don't think so," Juvia finished.

"WATER SLICER!" She yelled.

Water lifted from the surrounding condensation and whipped straight towards him. He dodged with ease, then smirked.

"Damage Point 100" He said bluntly.

Suddenly, Juvia screamed. Scrapes, cuts, bruises and burns appeared all over her.

"JUVIA!" Lisanna and I screamed.

"Damage Point 100" He said again.

The same thing happened to Lisanna. She laid unconscious. What was going on?! I had to get help. Fear appeared within me. My heart beat so fast I thought it might burst. I couldn't just abandon my friends though! Waves of light burst from my fists, then flickered out. Why did it have to back fire now?!

He laughed, "I have no idea why master wants you. You're weak. He asked for you unharmed. But punching your lights out will be easier than expected"

His fast came crashing down into the side of my head. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. Pain shot through my skull. Once again, I blacked out. I couldn't save my friends. I was too weak...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Help is on the way!

Mirajane slammed her hands on the table, "It's been a week since we last saw them. That was an easy job. They should be back by now!"

Master Makarov seemed tense as well, "I fear something bad has happened to them..."

Gray agreed, "Juvia wouldn't go down that fast in a fight"

"How about we go check things out?" Lucy suggested.

"Bright idea Lucy" Erza added on.

"I'll go" Natsu volunteered, "Happy, you coming too?"

"Aye sir!" Happy soluted.

"I'm not being left out" Gray replied.

"I'll go as well" Erza answered.

"Elfman and I will go too. Our little sister is there" Mirajane added.

"Hey wait!" Wendy and Carla ran up to them, "We're coming too. They might need healing"

Master Makarov contemplated this, he nodded in agreement. "Gajeel, Levy, please accompany them as well. We don't know what we're up against"

Gajeel agreed, "I'm ready for a fight any day!"

Levy nodded, "Chloe is a friend, same goes for Lisanna and Juvia. I'm definitely going"

Master smiled in agreement, "I'm believe we have our rescue team."

"Don't worry guys! We're coming to save you!" Natsu yelled aloud.

They took the same path that Lisanna, Chloe, and Juvia did. Eventually ending up at the village. Natsu hit the floor.

"Urgh...I don't want to ever go on any type of transportation again" He groaned.

"You said that last time" Lucy replied.

The village that they came upon seemed deserted. Buildings had been collapsed.  
A woman appeared from behind one.

"Are you part of Fairy Tail? The guild mates you sent a week ago have yet to return"

Mirajane replied, "Yes, we have come to help them. Where did they go?"

"Up to the mountains"

"Thank you"

The team headed up to the mountains, where Lisanna, Juvia, and Chloe wait to be saved from an unknown evil.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: hapter 5: Imprisoned

The room was dark. Pitch black. My fear was being tested, and I was failing miserably. At first I tried not to open my mouth. My heart was beating at a rate beyond anything it had experienced before. Eventually, I just screamed. I was still screaming and I couldn't stop.

My hands were tied up in cold chains. I hung from the ceiling. My ankles had been tied into the ground. I was so scared that my legs wouldn't work anymore. They dropped to the floor. I held onto the chains above me. Clinging on tight. Fear wouldn't let me use my magic either. That or they're magic resistant. Not like my magic would make much of a difference either.

I slowly fell into darkness, consumed by fear and despair... The only hope that I could cling onto is that Fairy Tail would come and save me. For I was too weak to save myself...

The room was completely dry, not a drop of water in sight. For some reason I couldn't even sweat. My mouth so parched and dry, my lips and tongue were cracked from lack of water.

My wrists were worn red from trying to escape. So we're my ankles. My legs were so weak I fell to my knees, with my arms extended high. I was so dehydrated my vision was beginning to double and blur. The room became a yellow blur. My eyes stung. This situation was a water users worst nightmare. Not having any water to use or drink. None at all.

I closed my eyes...Fairy Tail would come. Soon. I just had to...to stay...strong...My thoughts could no longer stay together.

Suddenly, the door burst open. A figure ran inside.

"Juvia!"

I instantly recognized the voice. Gray...

"Just hold on! I'll get you some water! You're going to be okay!"

I smiled, knowing I was in safe hands. I blacked out.

"JUVIA!"

The room I was in seemed like a normal jail cell. Absolutely ordinary. My wrists had been chained high onto the wall while my ankles were tied to the floor.

I waited patiently, knowing that Fairy Tail would come and help. I could do any takeovers though. The chains must be anti magic ones.

The door burst open. Mira and Elfman ran through the doorway.

"Lisanna!" They both yelled.

The embraced me. I laughed, "Maybe you should unchain me first"

Elfman nodded. He ripped the chains apart. I stood up.

"Done like a real man" I replied.

"Thanks Lisanna" He answered.

"C'mon," Mira ushered, "Gray is saving Juvia, Lucy is going to Chloe. We better go help"

I nodded. We left the room and ran down the labrinth like hallways. We ran into Erza.

"Any sign of the person who took them?" Mira asked.

Erza shook her head.

"How did you find us?" I questioned.

"Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy sniffed you guys out," Erza replied.

"Well I can't deny their amazing sense of smell!" I exclaimed.

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Gray?" Erza asked aloud.

He ran up to us with Juvia in his arms. She looked so dehydrated, her skin was cracking and she looked like she was passed out.

"Does anyone have any water?! Her heart beat is really low!" He yelled.

Everyone shook their heads. Execpt for Erza.

"If you create Ice, I can melt it with my flame empress armor" She suggested.

Gray quickly created a chunk of ice, Erza then requipped into her armor, melting the ice into water. Gray gathered it in an ice cup and guided it down Juvia's throat.

"Come on come on! I can't lose you too" he whisper yelled.

I immediately understood what he ment. He had already lost his master Ur and her daughter Ultear because they were trying to save him. He wasn't going to let Juvia leave without a fight.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Gray?"

"Thank gosh!" Everyone was relieved.

Immediately Juvia hugged Gray. To my suprise, he hugged her back.

"Thank you..." she murmured.

"I told you I was going to make sure you were okay..." He replied.

Just then, Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla burst into the room.

"Jealous Lucy!?" Juvia smirked.

"I told you a million times that I'm not interested in him!" Lucy yelled.

"Gray?! What are you doing?! You can hug Juvia later!" Natsu yelled.

Gray immediately stepped back and cleared his throat. Juvia looked a bit disappointed.

"You loooove her!" Happy annoyed Gray.

"Shut up" Gray answered.

"We couldn't find Chloe. Right when we got to her cell she wasn't there anymore. Her scent just stopped" Wendy filled everyone in, "Gajeel and Levy are still searching."

Carla added, "We should meet up with them"

Everyone agreed. Yet the question still echoed in their minds. Where was Chloe?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Zeref is back!

The door to my cell opened with a loud creak. The man from the week before came into the room. He untied my chains, and dragged me out.

"Master to wants to see you" He told me, "You'd better behave, being in his presence is very special honor"

He threw me into a larger room that was brightly lit. I was too weak to truly stand, so re chaining me was not necessary.

A young teenager stood in front of me, his back facing me. He had white and black robes with jet black hair.

"Chloe, right?" He turned around.

"My name is Zeref"

"Zeref, why did you kidnap me and my friends?" My voice cracked, it was hoarse from all of the screaming.

"Your friends were just a mere obstacle. I'm sorry if I caused them too much harm. The real target was you"

"Was that why you were targeting the village?"

"I suppose you could say that. The village isn't what's important though. You are half of the puzzle that I must complete."

"Half? What happens when it's whole?"

"I will be able to annihilate the human race"

"What?! Are you insane!?"

"Maybe. Or maybe it's everyone else who's insane."

"What?! Wait, what do you mean I'm 'half' of the puzzle?!"

"You, Chloe Hart. Are the Hart of Light. Your twin, Catherine Hart, is the Hart of Darkness. "

"I have...a twin?!"

Suddenly, the door burst open. The whole Fairy Tail team dispersed into the room. I immediately felt safe again. I knew they would come.

"Why hello Natsu" Zeref greeted.

Zeref looked down at me, "I'll give you a choice. You can go live with your friends and be oblivious to your past and I'll still track you down. Or, you can stay here and I'll treat you like a fair guest and tell you more about your past"

He gave me what seemed like a hard decision. However, I already had my priorities set out.

"I'm going with my friends" I answered.

He looked disappointed, "I thought you would have chosen the right one. Oh well. The exit is that way"

"This seems too easy..." Erza muttered.

Zeref grinned maliciously, "I'll see you all again. Very, very soon"

I mustered the energy to stand up. We all walked out. Knowing that Zeref would be having a watchful eye on us. Not like he wasn't doing that before...

Lisanna smiled, "You made the right choice. We can find out more about your past when we get back to Magnolia"

I nodded. At least I knew a name. Catherine Hart. Yet, what exactly did he mean by I was the 'Hart of Light' and she was the 'Hart of Darkness'? Was my twin sister evil? I don't know, but I have a feeling that I will soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Waiting...

The guild hall was eerily quiet. Only the whispers of Zeref lightly blew in the air. The master sat on a stool, deep in thought. Lisanna and Juvia filled me in on their past with Zeref. Not good things at all.

I sat at a table with them. Lisanna asked me if Zeref said anything else to me.

"He said that I was 'half' of the puzzle to being able to annihilate the human race. I was the 'Hart of Light'" I answered.

Suddenly, a small figure floated down from the roof. She was a short girl with blonde hair and a pink dress.

"First Master, welcome" Master Makarov greeted.

The girl floated over to me, "Chloe Hart, my name is Mavis Vermillion. I suppose you could say that I'm the ghost of the First Master"

"Nice to meet you" I replied.

"Same to you. Did you get to learn about the other 'half' of the puzzle?"

I nodded, "My twin sister is the 'Hart of Darkness'. Her name is Catherine Hart"

Gasps filled the room. Talk of someone named 'Cat' spilled over the room. I looked around. Did people know my sister?

Juvia leaned forward and whispered, "She's a member of the guild. She's from another universe though."

"Yeah, supposedly the universe she comes from is one that never had magic before. She uses Black Magic." Lisanna added.

My sister is also a member of Fairy Tail?! Does that mean she knows about my past? Will she even remember me?

Master Makarov calmed the guild, "We can ask Cat when she comes back to this universe. Till then, we have to keep each other safe. Zeref is keeping a close eye on us"

Everyone agreed. People almost seemed slightly non-chalant. Like this happens quite often. Then again, from all the stories Lisanna and Juvia told me, it probably does happen a lot.

It's been a few days since we got back. Master wouldn't let anyone take any jobs out of town just for safety. I don't blame him.

I sat on a stool in front of the bar beside Juvia. Lisanna cleaned up dishes. I rested my head in my palm, with my elbow supporting the weight. I sighed.

"If you wish, we could go on a job in town?" Juvia suggested, "that's what Gray and his team are doing."

"Good idea!" Lisanna exclaimed, she put down the last dish.

"Sure" I agreed.

We walked up to Mirajane, who was filtering the job requests. A larger pile sat on one side, while a smaller pile lay on the other.

"Which ones are from Magnolia?" I asked.

"Those ones" Mirajane pointed to the smaller pile.

Lisanna picked it up and sifted through it. She frowned.

"Most of it is pretty easy stuff, you guys want to do it anyways?" Lisanna suggested.

Both me and Juvia nodded. We had to do something while we waited for Cat to return. Lisanna took a few, then left the rest of the pile on the table. She showed us the ones she picked out.

"Help find my lost cat, for 2000 jewel" I read aloud.

"Organize books, for 1000 jewel." Juvia read out loud.

"Here's the interesting one, find bandit and gang hiding in Magnolia, 30,000 jewel" Lisanna read to us.

I sighed. Exept for the last one, these all seemed pretty easy. I suppose we'll still do it anyway. We headed out to the first job.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Job Time!

We met up with the client at her house. When we knocked on the door, we got an odd suprise. A little girl who seemed to barely be seven stood in the doorway, claiming to be the one who requested the job. Her name was Dalia.

Lisanna lowered down to her height, "Where did you see your cat last?"

"Yesterday morning, she seemed sad that we ran out of fish, and then she suddenly left" Dalia replied.

"Hmm..." Juvia pondered, "I think I might know where she went. We'll be back soon"

Dalia nodded. We walked away from the house.

"So where do you think it is?" I asked.

"Well, if the cat was sad because they ran out of fish, perhaps it left to go get some?" Juvia suggested, "So maybe she's at the beach?"

"Good idea!" Lisanna exclaimed.

We headed down to the ocean. The smell of the salty water wafted up my nose. The cool breeze blew my chocolate brown hair out of my face. As we approached the beach, I took off my shoes to avoid sand getting in them. My bare feet hit the warm sand.

We scanned the area. In the corner if my eye, I could see a tiny brown figure. It was gazing into the water, occasionally throwing an arm into it.

"I think I found her!" I exclaimed.

We cautiously approached the cat, trying not to scare her away. Juvia was right, she was trying to catch a fish.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Catch a fish for it?" Lisanna suggested.

Juvia nodded, "I got this"

She lifted up her arms, a bubble of water separated from the ocean. The cat slowly backed up. Juvia carefully rested the fish onto the sand. The cat immediately pounced on it. She now held the fish in her mouth, she bolted away. Back to the direction of the house.

We followed her all the way back. The brown cat sat and waited in front of the house. We knocked on the door. Dalia quickly opened it. Her eyes widened at the sight of her lost cat.

"Cocoa!" She exclaimed.

Lisanna and Juvia giggled and whispered about how they knew a Coco who loved cat's as much as this girl did.

The cat placed the fish in her hands. It casually walked into the house like nothing happened. Dalia set the fish down on a plate.

"Thank you so very much!" She exclaimed, "how much was the reward again?"

"It's okay, you don't have to pay us" I intervened.

Juvia and Lisanna agreed.

"Are you sure?" Dalia asked.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

We left the house.

"That was a good call" Lisanna commented.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Money isn't everything, seeing Dalia happy is good enough for me" Juvia added.

Me and Lisanna nodded. We headed off to the next place, a library near the center of town. It was the largest library I had ever seen. It took up a large amount of land, yet it wasn't very tall. We entered the building. A few people wandered the library, searching for a book they would appreciate.

The librarian sat in a desk, filling papers. She wore her aging hair tightly in a bun, paired with thin glasses. We informed her of us being here for a job request. She nodded and told us that a few other wizards were also here to help. I leaned over and noticed Levy, along with Gajeel and two other boys who seemed to be arguing over Levy's attention.

We walked over to them.

"Oh hi guys! Here, this is the pile of books we need to shelve and organize" Levy pointed to a thick pile of books.

We began the tedious action of shelving and organizing books. Hooray...not. Occasionally, Levy had to ride on Gajeel's shoulders to put the books way up high on the shelves. I could relate, being quite short myself. I was only hovering below Lisanna and Juvia's heads.

I found out the names of the other two who were arguing. Jet was the thinner one, while Droy was the larger one. Obviously, the one who was winning the fight over Levy's attention was neither of them. Gajeel was winning by a long stretch.

Finally, we finished shelving and organizing ALL of those books. Before we knew it, the sun had already set. We split the reward between all of us. The first money I had received since coming to Magnolia and Fairy Tail.

We decided to do the last job tomorrow, and get some good sleep tonight. I agreed. I fell fast asleep, finally I had a dreamless night of peace.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Bandits in town

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping, and Natsu snoring, and Lucy yelling at him. Apparently, Natsu and Happy often took Lucy's bed alot. So Lucy and I slept on the floor. Lucy said they do it because they like her home better than theirs.

I eagerly ate breakfast, then left Lucy's house. She said that her team was finally going to do some interesting jobs today. Same with Lisanna, Juvia, and I.

When I reached the guild hall, I met up with Lisanna and Juvia. We headed out to the clients house. Turns out, the client was Magnolia's Mayor. He informed us that a gang of bandits has been slowly taking over the Northeast side of town.

Lisanna, Juvia, and I headed out to the Northeast side of town. It was a calm Wednesday morning. A few shops had already opened, but most lay still.

"Hey guys, " I began, "Do you think we should create a team?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Despite Juvia thinking that she would much rather be on Gray's team, I will graciously accept your offer" Juvia replied.

Lisanna and I laughed. Juvia could be pretty funny sometimes.

"So what should we call ourselves?" Lisanna asked.

"Uhm..." I murmured.

"Team Three?" Juvia suggested.

"Nah..." Lisanna answered, "maybe Team Girl Power?"

"Nuh uh. Hmm...How about we decide after the job?" I suggested.

"Good idea" Juvia and Lisanna agreed.

We eventually reached the North East side of town. It was much more run down. Dark scary corners filled the area. No one but us inhabited the streets.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my wrists from behind.

"Looks like we've got three little girls on our hands" He laughed.

Lisanna immediately took action, "Animal Soul: Cat!"

Suddenly, Lisanna wore a two piece with a cat design and cat claws. She slashed the man, causing him to let go of me.

"We aren't just three little girls you know!" She yelled.

"Shoot! Wizards!" He yelled.

He attempted to scramble away, but Juvia stepped on his hand, "You're not going anywhere"

We interrogated him until he told us the location of the gang. We then tied him up beside a pole.

We followed his directions to the center of the North East quadrant. We entered the building. We were met with at least a dozen people.

Juvia was the first to act, "Water Slicer!"

Water whipped through the air and sliced her opponents. I leaped forward with my fists of light and pummeled them to the ground. Lisanna scratched them till they were down.

"That was a bit easier than I thought it would be" I admitted.

"Yeah," Lisanna agreed, "too easy"

Just then, a man twice our size in both height and width entered the room. This was obviously their leader. Before he even got a chance to speak, all three of us attacked.

Lisanna did a take over, Animal Soul: Wings. She took in my punch attack with her left wing, and Juvia's Water Slicer with her right, and combined all of our abilities. The leader had no chance whatsoever. He fell the second the attack touched him.

We high fived. That was the first battle I could remember. It was pretty awesome. We dragged his unconscious body back to the mayor, where he then put the bandit and his gang in jail.

"Hey guys, that was a triple unison raid we did back there, right?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"Only people with close enough bonds can do them" Juvia clarified.

"Then why don't we call ourselves Team Triple Unison?" I suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Team Triple Unison it is then!" Juvia announced.

We all laughed, and headed back to the guild to announce the news. Little did I know, that a big suprise was waiting for me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Catherine Hart

We entered the guild hall. The place was quite bustling, since the only jobs available were ones in Magnolia.

News of our new team quickly spread like wildfire. Elfman and Mirajane were hugging Lisanna and crying over how their little sister was growing up. Gray was congratulating Juvia on joining a team. Natsu and Lucy also congratulated me. So did Master Makarov and Master Mavis.

Just then, the air in the room suddenly condensed. A puff of smoke blew from the center of the room. A figure stepped through. A girl about my age who was short with chocolate brown pigtails casually walked up to Master Makarov.

"Whazzup?!" She greeted in the most oddest way possible.

"Quite fine really, there's someone I'd like you to meet" Master Makarov guided her over to me.

Wait, this is...this is Catherine Hart? Cat. My twin sister?! We obviously did not look identical, so we must be fraternal. This strange girl is my twin? She looked right at me. Does she even know me? Will she remember? I couldn't tell at all what she was thinking. Her expression looked indifferent.

"Hello Chloe. It's been awhile. Nice to see you again" She greeted, waving

I stared at her. She smiled brightly. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't even think. My mind was absolutely blank.

"It's...it's nice to meet you too" I replied.

Master Makarov noticed my distress, "She has amnesia. She wishes to know about her past"

"OMG SERIOUSLY?!" She exclaimed, "Now I can retell ALL of my stories!"

I was absolutely flabbergasted. This girl was way weird. Way, way weird. She wore super tight black leggings without a skirt, and a baggy t shirt with some sort of weird design. Suddenly, she sat down and got serious.

"Alright, we were born in December. Our parents died on our third birthday in a car crash. We then lived in an orphanage for a year, that's when I realized I could use magic. I accidentally sent us through a portal. For some reason, I left and couldn't bring you back. I was too inexperienced. You then lived here till you were twelve. On your own, wandering alone. No one to take you in. I came back and forth many times till our twelve birthday. I finally figured out how to send people back. I was going to bring you back. Then I couldn't find you. I figured you must be heading to Magnolia. So I would wait for a few days. Now here we are" She explained.

That's was quite a lot to take in. My parents were dead, I lived here for most of my life, and now I can go back to a universe I don't even remember?!

She smiled, "It's okay, you don't have to leave now. Of course if you want to you can live here too. I come back and forth anyway."

"I...I think I might do that" I answered, "live here"

If I went to that universe I would only bring her down, and I already know how this universe works. I don't even know what that universe even looks like!

She nodded her head, "That's totally fine with me, just as long as your happy"

I nodded my head too. I tried my best to hold my tears back, but I cried anyway.

"I have a sister!" I cried, hugging her.

At first she was a bit suprised, but then she just hugged me back. Eventually the whole guild got in a big group hug.

"Let's celebrate!" Cana yelled.

"Yeah!" The whole guild yelled.

I smiled and laughed. I truly had found my family, and it's a real good one. The only problem left, was Zeref.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Hart

Cat stayed for the rest of the week. It was kind of neat, getting reknow my sister. I even found out that we have a lot of things in common. We are both short and have brown hair, both of us are terrified of the dark, and our magic often backfires.

The only differences between us was our personality and the kind of magic we use. I use Light Magic, while she uses Black Magic. She was really eccentric while I was kinda shy. I then began to wonder if all the people from her universe were that crazy. Or maybe it's just her.

After I warmed up to her I finally found the chance to ask her about the 'Hart of Darkness' thing.

"Oh, you mean the 'Hart?'" She asked, "It's a long story, but I'll try my best to summarize it..."

 **Long ago, there was a heart of light and darkness. Who ever controlled it controlled the balance in the world. A fair king held it in his hands for many years.**

 **When he died, it fell into the hands of two greedy souls. They fought over it relentlessly, until one day, it split in half. One became the 'Hart of Light' and the 'Hart of Darkness'.**

 **They had no place to reside, so they became our hearts. If someone were to recombine these 'Harts' they could either bring this world to an unbalanced darkness, or an unbalanced light.**

"So your saying, that it's best we keep them separated?" I asked.

"Precisely" She answered, "That's why Zeref can never get a hold of them. Ever. If he did, this world and possibly many others will plunge into an unbalanced darkness"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: ATTACK!

The guild hall was busy as usual. I pretty much know everyone in the guild now. Natsu and Gray were fighting like normal, and every now and then Erza would come in and yell at them and then they would behave until she turned around. Cat usually sat and talked with Master Mavis. Levy would talk with Gajeel, Elfman would randomly yell out that he's a real man with Evergreen sighing in the corner. Lisanna would talk to me while her and Mirajane would run the bar, and Juvia stalked her crush. It was as normal as it usually was, although, I wouldn't really call it normal.

Suddenly, the door to the guild hall burst open. The guy with spiky hair and a yellow vest strutted into the room. Master Makarov immediately knew this man was trouble.

"Damage Point 2000" He blankly said.

The entire room shook, it's walls crumbled. The support beams fell to the ground. We hurriedly rushed outside, unharmed.

"Again?! How many times do we have to rebuild it?!" Jet yelled.

A group of others entered the scene, followed by our guild halls destroyer. This group of people, had just wrecked my home. I wasn't going to let them do much more damage.

The group consisted of five people. The man with the yellow vest, a girl with hair as black as night, a young boy with orange hair, an old man with aging hair, and another girl who had hair as white as snow.

Natsu immediately attacked head on, running straight for the man who utterly destroyed our guild hall.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON-"

"Damage Point 100"

Horrible injuries ripped his flesh open, but that didn't stop him. A fiery fist smashed into the man in the yellow vests head. He looked quite shocked, as if it had never happened before.

That's what got the rest of the guild going. Wendy quickly chose her opponent, the boy with the orange hair. Romeo ran over as well, telling Macao that he had this one.

Erza approached the woman who had hair as black as night. I knew how powerful Erza was, so she would be fine.

Gajeel walked up to the man in the yellow vest and punched him too. His attacks had no effect on Gajeel as long as he had his iron skin on. Levy and Lucy attempted to assist them too, careful about the man's attacks.

Gray went for the older man. Something was up with that dude. Something...powerful.

I could see that look again in Juvia's eyes, wanting to be with Gray, but surprisingly, she stayed with the Triple quickly took the last person standing. A lady with hair as white as snow.

Just as we took our places, a horde of beings slowly approached from the horizon. The rest of the guild knew their jobs. The only problem now for us, was to take down this woman. After that, it's probably going to be Zeref.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Spear of White

"You should forget about winning and just hand over Catherine and Chloe" the woman with long white hair taunted.

"No way!" Lisanna yelled.

"True friends would never give their friends away to people like you!" Juvia added.

"Thanks guys" I replied.

"I guess I'll just have to fight you then," She pulled out a white spear, "My name is Blanche."

I got into a fighting position.

"Spear of White. Multiply. Attack"

Suddenly, her spear multiplied. It then hurled itself at us. Lisanna quickly turned into some sort of bunny and jumped away. Juvia stayed still, for the spears would just go through her. At that moment, I couldn't think of anyway to go. The spears whizzed past me, I barely dodged them.

Blanche still held one spear in her hand. She laughed maliciously.

"You've got some spunk. Let's see if you can dodge this. Spear of White. Multiply. Intelligence. Attack"

This time, instead of the spears crashing to the ground after we dodged them, they immediately turned around and proceeded to follow us. I continously dodged out of the way.

"WATER NEBULA!" Juvia yelled, a large wave of water smacked the spears off their paths, sending them to the ground.

Blanche gripped onto her own Spear.

Blanche frowned, "Little miss Chloe isn't using any magic. Are you really _that_ weak? Spear of White. Multiply. Cage Formation"

Spears threw themselves in front of Lisanna and Juvia, trapping them in a cage.

"I can't use my magic!" Lisanna gasped.

"Neither can I!" Juvia added.

No. Please no. My magic was way to weak to be fighting someone of Blanche's rank. What on Earth land am I going to do?! Then I realized something. Throughout this entire time, she never let go of that one spear. She also had to voice her commands every single time! This information, gave me an insane idea.

"I'll take you out in one fell swoop. Spear of White-"

I lunged forward with all the speed I could and slapped her mouth shut. I yanked the spear out of her grasp.

"Spear of White. Cage Formation Release!" I blurted out.

Just then, the spears holding Lisanna and Juvia were shattered.

"YOU LITTLE-"

"Spear of White. Multiply. Cage Formation!" I yelled.

Spears caged her. Blanch screamed with rage. I smiled with delight. I believe I have aquired a new weapon.

Lisanna and Juvia ran up to me and squeezed me tight.

"That was awesome!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Quite a brilliant idea" Juvia admitted.

"Yeah," I agreed, "Let's go help some people"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

We ran past a few people who were fighting. Wendy and Romeo had just caught up to their opponent. We followed after them.

"Why did you destroy our guild hall?!" Romeo yelled.

"Oh, that was just for fun. Are real targets are Cat and Chloe. You don't seem willing to hand them both over. So I'm going to have to take them by force" the boy with orange hair smirked.

We all got into a battle stance. I tightened my grip on the spear.

"Checkered Realm." He stated blankly.

Just then, my vision warped. I looked around. I was alone in a place filled with checkered patterns.

"Hello?" I asked aloud.

Suddenly, a wave of water hit my backside. I toppled over. Juvia? I whipped around. No one was there.

"Anyone?! Can you hear me?!" I yelled.

A whirlwind knocked me off my feet. Again, I hit the floor. Was that Wendy? I turned around. No one was there. What was going on?!

A flame hurled it's self at me. I was on the floor again. Romeo? Suddenly, my surroundings blurred, then cleared.

That's when I realized, this was all an illusion isn't it? Maybe if I attack my surroundings, I might get somewhere.

My fist glowed, I punched the walls. My vision blurred. I repeatedly punched it. Suddenly, my vision warped. I was back in the field.

"Impressive. No one has escaped my illusions before. I am Chavez, the illusionist. I will never lose"

I quickly glanced behind me. Wendy, Juvia, Lisanna, and Romeo were laying motionless on the ground. Their eyes were a pearly white. Occasionally, a burst of their magic would pop out of them and splatter on someone else. I guess they were still stuck inside the illusion.

"Mirrored Realm" He blankly stated.

My vision warped again. This time, I was surrounded by millions of mirrors. My fist collided with its smooth surface. Thousands of cracks spilled across the mirrors, yet they did not break.

Great. I was stuck. Yay...not. I tightened my grip on the spear once more. The spear...That's it!

"Spear of White. Multiply. Shatter" I commanded.

Spears surrounded me, suddenly, they all shattered. Their pieces smashed into the mirrors, ultimately ripping the illusion apart. My vision warped. I was back again.

"Impossible..." Chavez was stunned.

I took this as my opportunity. I lunged forward, throwing my fist directly into his nose. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

"What happened?" Wendy asked.

They all slowly woke up. As thwy stood up I quickly explained what happened. Despite being dazed they were all still ready to fight.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a shiny marble roll out of Chavez's pocket. I picked it up. A small silver and white marble sparkled in the setting sunlight. I lifted up my spear. I noticed a small hole in the center of the head. Instinctively, I popped the marble inside of it. Just then, the spear glowed white, then it quickly disappeared. I gripped onto the shaft. I felt a bit more powerful than I was before...


End file.
